<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучшая by SmokingSnake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822362">Лучшая</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake'>SmokingSnake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Pre-Het</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>О наличии права на ошибку в отдельно взятой джедайской голове.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучшая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда Эйла была совсем маленькой, ей говорили: «Ты из клана Секура. Ты должна быть лучшей». Эйла прилежно кивала, хотя и не понимала до конца, как этого добиться. «Ты должна сидеть прямо, не сутулься», — говорила мать. «Моя дочь не капризничает за столом», — вторил ей отец. Эйла послушно распрямляла спину и замолкала. Она ведь Секура, она не должна подводить родителей.</p><p>«Не бойся, — говорил ей мастер Вос, когда спасал ее от лап вампы. — Ты же храбрая девочка, верно?»<br/>Сердце маленькой Эйлы замирало от ужаса, но она снова кивала, глядя на джедая во все глаза; после она узнала, что в то время мастер Вос не был мастером, и даже рыцарем-джедаем еще не был, но тогда он казался ей самым крутым парнем в галактике. И больше всего на свете ей не хотелось, чтобы он подумал, будто она трусиха.</p><p>«Ты должна усерднее учиться», — говорили наставники в Храме. «Не то отправят в агрокорпус, грядки поливать», — насмешливо фыркали другие падаваны. От природы Эйла не была так уж сильно одарена — ну никак не сильнее других. Усидчивостью и атлетизмом она тоже не выделялась, но у нее была цель: стать лучшей. Не подвести того, кто поверил в нее когда-то, тех, кто принял ее в Храм, тех, кто подарил ей смысл существования. И она старалась изо всех сил, медитируя дольше, чем другие, упражняясь с мечом усерднее, просиживая ночи напролет в библиотеке.</p><p>«Ты же у меня молодец, — говорил ей мастер Вос, повязывая на лекку ритуальную «косичку» из бисера. — Ты станешь лучшим падаваном Ордена, я уверен!»<br/>И она радостно кивала и думала, что не может, просто не имеет права не оправдать этого доверия.</p><p>«Ты через многое прошла, — позже качал головой мастер Толм. — Но впереди у тебя еще больше. Не подведи меня!»<br/>И Эйла клялась про себя, что не подведет. Любой ценой.</p><p>«Ты нужна Республике, — жестко, но справедливо выговаривал ей мастер Винду. — Ты должна сконцентрироваться на приказах Ордена».<br/>Эйла кивала, не чувствуя в душе согласия со словами старшего. Кивала, думая о том, что мастер Вос — Квинлан Вос — может быть, навсегда для нее потерян, но не смела спорить.</p><p>«Я должна быть сильной, — твердила она сама себе. — Я не должна подводить мастера Фисто».</p><p>«Ты справилась, — говорит ей Кит Фисто. — Я чуть было не решил, что уже потерял тебя…»<br/>«Я облажалась, — упрямо мотает головой Эйла. — Едва не утонула, позволила захватить себя в заложники… Жаль, что вам пришлось меня спасать».<br/>«А мне не жаль, — улыбается Кит в той самой неповторимой манере, от которой замирает сердце. — Я с радостью спас бы тебя снова, если бы вдруг представился случай».<br/>И Эйла в первый раз в жизни думает, что готова облажаться вот так еще раз.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>